questfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rules of A House Divided: The Mysteries Keep Your Own Records #'This quest requires you to record your own time spent and possessions - including your "dollars."' A simple sheet of paper and pencil should be sufficient. Or, you may use the form found at the Quest Record. Solve the Mystery #At the end of your quest - i.e. when you believe you have solved the mystery. Record your time and funds at hand at the "end point" within its "discussion session." The reader expending the least time to reach the solution will be considered the "winner." Your Identity #You begin the quest as a Pinkerton Detective in late August, 1861 at 8:00 a.m. with $100. This is the period of the American Civil War in which it is beginning to dawn on Americans that the War would will not be over quickly. A massive change is taking place and no one really knows what lies ahead. #You begin, for your introduction to your case, within the Pinkerton Detective Agency's (PDA) office in Washington, DC. #After reviewing these rules and the PDA site, you may leave to begin your quest. Visiting Locations and Interviewing People #You may visit one or more of the locations in each city or county to observe and converse with those willing and with the time. Make sure you record 1 hour per location visit, 1 hour per person-to-person interview. Certain locations, actions, and interview will require more time and that "extra time" will be noted for your consideration and records. Eating and Sleeping #Unless you are on a train or ship, or visiting people within a hotel, you must visit an eating establishment, hospitable (i.e. willing) residence or hotel at least once during your mid-day for a meal. You may meet other guests there with whom you may interview - again, it "costs" you one hour to "eat" and one hour per interview. #You must - at the end of 12 hours/visits - end up at a hotel, in a train, on a ship, or at a hospitable (i.e. willing) residence (farm, home, mansion) to dine, sleep, bath, and eat breakfast for 12 hours. Record 12 hours for each such sleep over. Travel #You may leave a city or county via a railroad station, boat-landing, stagecoach - or by toll-road/bridge. It will take one hour to visit a rail station, boat landing, stagecoach office, or toll-gate/bridge to leave by road. Each trip will take the time noted and that time will take into account factors such as whether of not you are with a horse. For example, a trip by train or boat from one city to another could take several hours. A trip by ship could take several days. A trip on foot would obviously take much longer than by stage or horse. #If you arrive at a city with a horse, you must first drop off your horse at the city's Livery Station. #If you intend to depart from a city with a horse, you must first visit that city's Livery Station to get your horse. Sales and Purchases #As you proceed, you will come across items such as horses, guns, and maps for sale. You will also be charged for each meal, hotel stay, or trip by rail, ship, or boat. You may use whatever money you have to purchase these. Again, record all possessions, sales and purchases in your Quest Record. Your Salary #Your salary as a Pinkerton Detective is $100 per month and you must collect this money by visiting the Washington DC Pinkerton Detective Agency or any city's Telegraph Office to received "wired funds." To Begin #Now that you understand the rules you are ready to begin. You may always come back to this site. If you do, simply use your "return" button to return to the previous location. Begin your Civil War Mystery quest here.